


Give Me But Peace

by RobinLorin



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M, Photomanip, Post-Canon, Retired Bachelors (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLorin/pseuds/RobinLorin
Summary: Poem is "Answering Vice-prefect Zhang" by 王 維 Wang Wei. The translation I used is fromhere. Laurence and Tenzing (and Temeraire) are very happy being "bachelors" together, thank you very much.I scoured the Internet for my real Tenzing facecast, Saugat Malla (who is closer to Tenzing's canon age and is actually Nepalese), but he rocks some truly egregious facial hair that Tenzing would not be caught dead with. Remy Hii is very nice to look at, so it's not a loss. And of course Black Sails is the ultimate Laurence aesthetic, so... Toby Stephens, obvs.
Relationships: William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Temeraire Summer Exchange 2020





	Give Me But Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hideflen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideflen/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Poem is "Answering Vice-prefect Zhang" by 王 維 Wang Wei. The translation I used is from [here](http://wengu.tartarie.com/wg/wengu.php?l=Tangshi&no=119). Laurence and Tenzing (and Temeraire) are very happy being "bachelors" together, thank you very much. 
> 
> I scoured the Internet for my real Tenzing facecast, Saugat Malla (who is closer to Tenzing's canon age and is actually Nepalese), but he rocks some truly egregious facial hair that Tenzing would not be caught dead with. Remy Hii is very nice to look at, so it's not a loss. And of course Black Sails is the ultimate Laurence aesthetic, so... Toby Stephens, obvs.


End file.
